narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazrin
Nazrin, the False Enlightened, a nun that lived in a temple she was abandoned in, and during her routine meditations stumbled upon the secrets of Chakra Manipulation, normally kept within Hidden Villages and Martial Art Temples sponsored by them. She taught as much of her instinct derived knowledge she could to the members of her temple, then she left in search of greater enlightenment. Appearance Nazrin has wavy, light purple hair and dark purple eyes. She wears a nun habit over her head and in general looks like a nun. Because she is a nun, obviously. Personality She is a serious woman whom is totally serious. Well, not really. She's just really chill. So chill, in fact, that people think she's serious all the time, because she has resting chill face. And then she surfs on clouds, because her appearance pic is totally legit. Look at her chill with a gigantic cloud god staring at her from behind. Chillax, yo. Background Blessed with the luck of gods since she was a child, Nazrin was picked up when she was just a baby in her small reed cot, floating down a river that a nearby temple used as a water source. As chance would have it, a monk was doing a routine water trip when he saw the cot bob down the clear water, and brought her back to the temple where she would live her childhood. As it turned out, this particular temple teaches things to its apprentices. Things like basic education. Families from nearby settlements send their children to this temple if they can afford losing a pair of hands on the fields, or if they aren't already apprenticing under another more immediately practical craft, such as metallurgy and herbalism. So Nazrin can maths. Yay. It came to no surprise to anyone that meditation was really boring in the face of hyperactive little twats, so Nazrin made meditation time a bit more interesting by digging deep into her immortal soul when her eyes were closed and one day she started glowing in her seat and everyone stared at her. A little uncomfortable with the rape-by-eyes, she fidgeted in her seat and asked, 'What?' And then the temple turned into Hogwards school of Wands and Wizardry. With Nazrin as the only teacher. Not really, they just added an extra class when Nazrin made her instruction official. It worked somehow. It's magic, they ain't gotta explain shit. Eventually they got enough people that knew enough to teach people, so Nazrin left and did things. Abilities Taijutsu Holy crap is she shitty at this. Chakra Reserves Pretty shit, for a ninja. And then you look at her Chakra regeneration, and holy crap that isn't shit. She could use up all her Chakra and the very next instant she's back up to full again. Then again, her reserves are shit, so that isn't saying much. Chakra Control Nazrin is incredible at chakra control. Her skill at this is in fact, so ridiculous, that it deserves this extra section detailing just how insane her chakra control is. Consider that Orochimaru can effectively revive himself just by activating the comparatively small amounts of chakra he leaves behind in cursed seals. Consider, because of the existence of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, that chakra is clearly a function of the soul. Nazrin's chakra control is so stupidly obscene that she can, similar to the techniques of the Yamanaka Clan, expel her immortal soul and instead use it to directly puppet her own body. It should be noted that the Yamanaka signature techniques work by shoving the user's consciousness into a pure Yin-chakra state, which allows them to use the Mind Body Switch Technique. This is not the case for Nazrin, for she has evolved past the 'turn it into chakra' stage and started manipulating her raw mental and physical energies directly. She can manipulate her soul, comprised of a raw fusion of unconverted mental and physical power, while still being her soul. While on the surface this may seem minor, this is but the beginning of what she can do with her peerless skill at touching the true nature of chakra. On the subject of chakra, she has become capable of exerting such incredible force over her energies that she can literally wrest control of her power sealed (or in the process of being sealed) within fuinjutsu, rip it out and return it back to her physical existence. There will be no taking of her birthright from her, no sir. Having such absurd chakra control, she is capable of altering the physical and spiritual properties of chakra on a whim, far beyond what is achieved by mere elemental manipulation. Because of this she is able to make her chakra attain the physical properties of elemental chakra (the cutting properties of wind, the piercing properties of lightning etc.) without taking on the weaknesses and strengths present in the 5-way elemental circle. It should come as no surprise, but she will be able to do the same to all other advanced elemental chakra went she comes into contact with them, all without the handseals she will never require again. Soul Touch The original inventor of the Soul Touch techniques, Nazrin personally invented, discovered and created each and every last one through sheer force of skill. She possesses no special affinity to any of them, instead wielding them with the full might of a person that knows every nuance of every resource they have. Benevolentia turns her physical structure into one that contains only sensory nerves so that the brain has no chance at all to interfere with Ira's body puppeteering. Patientia stores extended castings of Caritas to allow her to effectively unleash her massive stores of energy at will. Avarita allows Ira to rip her soul apart and still stay as a cognizant whole. Industria allows her to enforce purity on the world for eternity with Castitas. And all this is but the beginning. Category:EllenTenshima